concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Underground
John Cale Lou Reed Nico 1965 Early Spring 65, Filmmakers Cinematheque, New York City, NY (Mixed-media stage presentation organized by Piero Heliczer) Spring 65, Cafe Wha, New York City, NY August 11, 1965 Broadway Central Hotel, New York City, NY November 1, 1965 Filmmakers Cinematheque, New York City, NY November 10, 1965 Filmmakers Cinematheque, New York City, NY December 11, 1965 Summit High School Auditorium, Summit, NJ Late December 1965, Cafe Bizarre, New York City, NY 1966 January 3, 1966 The Factory, New York City, NY (Factory rehearsals and perhaps the first collaboration with Nico) January 13, 1966 Delmonico Hotel, New York City, NY (Nico's first public appearance with VU) February 6, 1966 Filmmakers' Cinematheque, New York City, NY (with Nico) February 8-13, 1966 Filmmakers' Cinematheque, New York City, NY (with Nico) March 1966 Paraphernalia Store, New York City, NY (with Nico) March 7, 1966 The Factory, New York City, NY (Rehearsal before Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) March 9, 1966 Scott Hall, Rutgers University, NB (with Nico, Accompanying Warhol's Underground New York film) March 12, 1966 Architecture & Design Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (with Nico, Movie: Up-tight - The Velvet Underground Story) March 31, 1966 Village Gate, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 1, 1966 The Open Stage, New York City, NY (with Nico. Start of Residency at the Open Stage until 30th April. Unknown number of gigs, but they didn't play on the 2nd) April 26, 1966 National Roller Skating Arena, Washington, DC (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 27, 1966 (?) Filmmaker's Cinematheque, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) May 3-18, 1966 The Trip, West Hollywood, CA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) May 27-29, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) June 21-July 3, 1966 Poor Richard's, Chicago, IL (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) Late June/Early July 1966 Playboy Club, Chicago, Il (with Nico) Fall 1966 The Factory, New York City, NY (with Nico) August 31-September 4, 1966 Chrysler Art Museum, Provincetown, MA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) October 16-17, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) October 21-22, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) October 26, 1966 Lita Hornick's apartment, New York City, NY (with Nico) October 29, 1966 Institute of Contemporary Arts, Boston, MA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) October 30, 1966 Leicester Airport, Leicester, MA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 3, 1966 Contemporary Arts Center, Cincinnati, OH (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 4, 1966 Valley Dale Ballroom, Columbus, OH (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 5, 1966 MountainLair, Morgantown, WV (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 6, 1966 Masonic Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 12, 1966 McMaster University, Hamilton, ON (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 14, 1966 Unknown Venue, Toronto, ON (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) November 17-20, 1966 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Highland Park, MI (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) December 4, 1966 Action House, Island Park, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) December 10-11, 1966 YMHA Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) 1967 January 2-14, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY (with Nico) February 2-4, 1967 The New Mod-Dom, New York City, NY (with Nico) February 4, 1967 Phi Epsilon Pi Fraternity, Tufts University, Medford, MA (with Nico) February 7-11, 1967 The New Mod-Dom, New York City, NY (with Nico) February 14-18, 1967 The New Mod-Dom, New York City, NY (with Nico) February 17, 1967 Baxter Hall, Williams College (unconfirmed) February 18-March 2, 1967 Filmmakers' Cinematheque, New York City, NY (Caterpillar Changes) March 24-26, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (with Nico) April 1967 Marwick Theater (?), Ann Arbor, MI (with Nico) March 31-April 1, 1967 RI of Design, Providence, RI (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 2, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (with Nico) (possibly the 31st March & 1st April as well) April 7-9, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 9, 1967 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI April 11, 1967 Cheetah, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 11, 1967 Architecture School, U of MI, Ann Arbor, MI (unconfirmed) April 13-16, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 21-23, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) April 28-30, 1967 The Gymnasium, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, with Nico) May 1967 Steve Paul's Scene, New York City, NY (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, the last E.P.I., w/o Nico, who had returned to Ibiza) May 26-27, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Last appearance of Nico with the Velvets) June 3, 1967 Philip Johnson Glass House, New Canaan, CT June 9-10, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Beacon Street Union) July 3-6, 1967 The A-Go-Go, West Yarmouth, MA July 19-22 & 26-29, 1967 The Trauma, Philadelphia, PA (supported by The Muffins) August 11-12, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA August 24, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA September 22-24, 1967 Savoy Theatre, Boston, MA November 13, 1967 Lincoln Center, New York City, NY 1968 1968, Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA February 1, 1968 Aardvark Cinematheque, Chicago, IL (Launch Party For "White Light, White Heat") February 24, 1968 The Union, Harvard University, Cambridge, MA March 15-17, 1968 The Trauma, Philadelphia, PA March 22-23, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by United States of America) April 19-20, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL April 26-28, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH May 15, 1968 Academy of Music, Brooklyn, NY (Opening Night Benefit to Assist the Latin American tour of Merce Cunningham & Dance Company and the dance program of the Brooklyn Academy of Music) May 16-18, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by (16th) The Hallucinations, (17th-18th) Bo Grumpus) May 24-25, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers, with Dr. John) June 1, 1968 Jerry & Lorraine (?), Los Angeles, CA June 7-9, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Iron Butterfly, with Chrome Cyrcus) June 14, 1968 Hippodrome, San Diego, CA June 14-15, 1968 Hippodrome, San Diego, CA (supported by Clover & Maya) June 27-30, 1968 Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC July 5-6, 1968 Hippodrome, San Diego, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 12-13, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Sly & The Family Stone) July 19-21, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Tim Buckley) August 15-17, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Eden's Children) September 20-21, 1968 Electric Factory and Flea Market, Philadephia, PA September 27-28, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Fire and Ice. John Cale departed after these gigs) October 4-6, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH (First dates with Doug Yule) October 14, 1968 Whiskey-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (With Charley Musselwhite & Initial Shock) October 18-20, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charley Musselwhite & Initial Shock) October 23-27, 1968 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (With The Chicago Transit Authority) October 31-November 3, 1968 Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC (supported by Black Snake Blues Band) November 14-17, 1968 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (With Cold Blood) November 15-16, 1968 Hippodrome, San Diego, CA November 22-23, 1968 The Bank, Los Angeles, CA November 22-24, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Sir Douglas Quintet +2) November 28-30, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October-November 1968 Beverly Hills High School, Beverly Hills, CA December 1, 1968 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (Supporting Canned Heat, with Apple Pie Motherhood) December 12-14, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by MC5) 1969 January 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (With Holy Modal Rounders) January 17-18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Taj Mahal & Friend & Lover) January 22, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (The Boston Tea Party Birthday Party, Free admission show) January 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (With Spirit) January 31-February 2, 1969 La Cave, Cleveland, OH February 7, 1969 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (With The Grateful Dead, The Fugs) March 3, 1969 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA March 13-15, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Wilkinson's Tricycle) March 21-22, 1969 The Woodrose Ballroom, South Deerfield, MA March 27, 1969 University Of Maryland, Catonsville, MD (unconfirmed) March 28-30, 1969 La Cave, Cleveland, OH April 11-13, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by The Nice, Earth Opera) April 25-27, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (With The Grateful Dead (on 25th & 26th), SRC (on 25th, 26th & 27th) May 11, 1969 Washington University, St. Louis, MO (With Taj Mahal & White Lightning) May 16-17, 1969 The Woodrose Ballroom, Deerfield, MA (supported by Country Funk) May 29-31, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (With The Allman Brothers) June 13-14, 1969 The Woodrose Ballroom, South Deerfield, MA (With Vale) June 21, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival 69) June 27-28, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (With American Dream) July 11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Country Funk & Quill) July 17, 1969 Somerset Playground, Somerset, PA August 2, 1969 Barrett Hill Rd, Mason, NH (Hilltop Pop Festival, A Benefit for the Mason Volunteer Fire Dept) August 2, 1969 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA (With Rachel) August 8, 1969 Oak Bluffs Airfield, Oak Bluffs, MA (With Dirty John's Hot Dog Stand) August 14-16, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA supported by The Serfs & Country Funk) August 22-23, 1969 The Woodrose Ballroom, Deerfield, MA (With Flight) August 27-30, 1969 The Second Fret, Philadelphia, PA September 20, 1969 University of Maryland Baltimore County Campus, Catonsville, MD (With Fallen Angels) September 26, 1969 Aerodrome, Schenectady, NY October 3-4, 1969 Woodrose Ballroom, South Deerfield, MA (With Boonatoot) October 8-11, 1969 The Second Fret, Philadelphia, PA (With: P.I.L.T.) October 12, 1969 Minneapolis Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN October 14-19, 1969 End Of Cole Ave., Dallas, TX October 15, 1969 White Rock Lake, Dallas, TX (National Moratorium) October 23-25, 1969 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by (23rd & 25th) Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos, (23rd & 25th) Crowbar & (24th) Water Brothers) October 29-November 2, 1969 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (With The Collectors) November 7-9, 1969 Family Dog and the Common on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (With Danny Cox, Maximum Speed, John Adams, lights by Garden Of Delights) November 11-17, 1969 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (With Danny Cox) November 21, 1969 Springer's Hall, Gresham, OR (supported by The Chapter Five) November 22, 1969 The Attic, Eugene, OR (With Notary Sojac) November 23-27, 1969 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA December 1-3, 1969 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) 1970 Late December 1969-January 3, 1970 The Second Fret, Philadelphia, PA January 9, 1970 The Paramount Theater, Springfield, MA (supported by Fat & Barry T & The Studebakers) January 15 & 21, 1970 The Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL February 1970 Head Quarters, Reading, PA February 19-22, 1970 The Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Don Lease) February 28, 1970 Pal Joey's, Chicago, IL April 17, 1970 Paramount Theater, Springield, MA (Woodrose Joint Happening) May 8-10, 1970 The Second Fret, Philadelphia, PA May 26-June 7, 1970 Unicorn, Boston, MA June 16-20, 1970 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA June 24-August 28, 1970 The Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 shows each day. Maureen Tucker was on maternity leave and was replaced on drums by Billy Yule. 23rd August was the last show with Lou Reed) November 13, 1970 WMCA, New York City, NY (Alex Bennett radio show on WMCA) November 19-22, 1970 The Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Compton & Batteau) 1971 Line-up: Doug Yule / Maureen Tucker / Sterling Morrison / Walter Powers January ?-23, 1971 The Alpine, North Conway, NH (week engagement) January 29-30, 1971 Electric Circus, New York City, NY February 3-6, 1971 The Alpine, North Conway, NH March 12-13, 1971 Electric Circus, New York City, NY April 23-24, 1971 The Rock Pile, Island Park, NY (with Hog Heaven & Cactus) April 28, 1971 Agora, Columbus, OH (with The Blues Project) April 29, 1971 Agora, Cleveland, OH (With Catfish headlining & Biggie Rat opening) May 1, 1971 Struthers Field House, Youngstown, OH (With Alice Cooper & Brownville Station) May 2, 1971 Happiness Is!, Youngstown, OH (With Biggy Rat) May 5, 1971 The Music Palace, Saint Louis, MO (with Bittersweet) May 8, 1971 Palladium, Birmingham, MI (With Mutzie & Salvage) June 1971 Gloucester, MA (Larry Estridge replaced Walter Powers on bass after he fell down some stairs in Detroit and broke his jaw). June 11-13, 1971 Stonehenge, Ipswich, MA June 15, 1971 Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supporting The Grease Band, with Tea) June 18, 1971 Vanity Ballroom, Detroit, MI (With Guardian Angel, Magic Ring, & The Coming) June 24-27, 1971 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (Walter Powers back on drums) July 10, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (With Paul Butterfield) August 12-15, 1971 Club Atlantis, Revere, MA August 19, 1971 El Paso Coliseum, El Paso, TX August 20-21, 1971 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX (The show on the 21st was Sterling's last with the band) August 22, 1971 Hart Island, New York City, NY (Phoenix House "Festival of Life") September 3, 1971 The Vanity Ballroom, Detroit, MI (With Jam Band, Heresy, Elephant. MC: Mr. Belvedere!!) September 6, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (With Savoy Brown, Cactus & Atomic Rooster) September 17, 1971 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band) September 18, 1971 Jasper Place Arena, Edmonton, AB (Supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band September 19, 1971 Foothills Arena, Calgary, AB (unconfirmed Quicksilver Messenger Service and Captain Beefheart played in Calgary on this date. VU played with both of them on the 17th in Vancouver and the 18th in Edmonton, so it would seem a logical continuation) UK/Holland Tour Line-up: Willie Alexander / Walter Powers / Maureen Tucker / Doug Yule October 8, 1971 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG October 9, 1971 Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston Upon Thames, ENG October 10, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED Cancelled because of difficulties at the French-Belgium border) October 11, 1971 AVRO Studio, Hilversum, NED (TV appearance on the Dutch programme Top Pop with Rock And Roll) October 12, 1971 Theatre 140, Schaerbeek, BEL (With Jelly Fish) October 13, 1971 Theatre du Trocadero, Liege, BEL (With Jelly Fish) October ?, 1971 Speakeasy Club, London, ENG October 14, 1971 London College of Printing, London, ENG (supported by Spring & Pollyfloskin) October 15, 1971 Reading University, Reading, ENG October 16 or 19, 1971 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Vinegar Joe) October 20, 1971 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT October 20, 1971 Dorothy Ballroom, Cambridge, ENG (With Formerly Fat Harry & Henry Cow) October 21, 1971 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG October 22, 1971 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG October 23, 1971 Manchester Academy, Manchester, ENG October 23, 1971 Het Turfschip, Breda, NED (Cancelled) October 24, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) October 29, 1971 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (With Gravy Train & Pink Custard Lights) October 30, 1971 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG November 2, 1971 South Parade Pier, Southsea, ENG (With Graphite) November 4, 1971 Kent University, Canterbury, ENG November 5, 1971 School Of African And Oriental Studies, London, ENG November 6, 1971 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG November 11, 1971 Grays Technical College, Grays, ENG November 12, 1971 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Gothic Horizon) November 13, 1971 Hull University, Hull, ENG November 14, 1971 Bumpers Club, London, ENG November 18, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (with Humble Pie) November 19, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED November 20, 1971 Ergens In Nederland, NED November 21, 1971 Concertzaal Appolo, Groningen, NED 1972 January 13-16, 1972 The Maint Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (With John Prine) Velvet Underground GB Squeeze Tour 1972 (Line-up: Doug Yule, Rob Norris, guitar, George Kay, bass, Mark Nauseff, drums) November 18, 1972 Malvern Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (With 9.30 Fly & Sidewinder) November 19, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG November 20, 1972 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG (With Budgie & Iguana) November 22, 1972 Acton Town Hall, London, ENG (With McKendree Spring & Noble Savage) November 26, 1972 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL (With Thank You & Sullivan) November 30, 1972 Sundown, London, ENG (supporting E.L.O.) December 2, 1972 City Hall, St Albans, ENG (With Fusion Orchestra & Pugma Ho) December 4, 1972 Reading Suite, Reading, ENG (With Fat Grapple) December 6, 1972 St. David's University, Lampeter, WAL December 8, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (With Goldie) December 9, 1972 Northamptonshire Cricket Club, Northampton, ENG (with McKendree Spring & Gnidrolog) 1973 May 27, 1973 Oliver's, Boston, MA (2 sets. Line-up: Doug Yule, Billy Yule, George Kay, and Don Silverman, considered as the final Velvet Underground appearance) June 1-3, 1973 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY 1979 April 1, 1979 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (WKCR Benefit with Philip Glass, Steve Reich, Leroy Jenkins & The Model Citizens) 1989 December 3, 1989 Brooklyn Academy Of Music, Brooklyn, NY (Maureen Tucker joined Lou Reed & John Cale to perform 'Pale Blue Eyes') 1990 June 15, 1990 Fondation Cartier, Jouy-En-Josas, FRA (Sterling Morrison & Maureen Tucker joined Lou Reed & John Cale to perform 'Heroin') 1992 February 20, 1992 Casino de Paris, Paris, FRA (Sterling Morrison & Maureen Tucker joined Lou Reed to perform 'Bo Diddley') December 5, 1992 New York University, New York City, NY (Lou Reed joined John Cale & Sterling Morrison to perform 'Style It Takes' & 'Forever Changed') 1993 Velvet Underground European Reunion Tour 1993 June 1-2, 1993 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT June 5, 1993 Forum, London, ENG June 6, 1993 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 8, 1993 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED June 9, 1993 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED June 11, 1993 Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER June 13, 1993 Palàc Kultury, Praze, CZR June 15-17, 1993 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA June 20, 1993 Die Halle Weissensee, Berlin, GER June 23, 1993 Stade de la Meinau, Strasbourg, FRA (supporting U2) June 25, 1993 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 1993) June 26, 1993 Hippodrome de Vincennes, Paris, FRA June 28, 1993 Stade de la Pontaise, Lausanne, SUI June 30, 1993 St. Jakob's Stadion, Basel, SUI July 2, 1993 Roskilde Festivalen, Roskilde, DEN July 4, 1993 Villa Manin, Udine, ITY July 6, 1993 Arena Parco Nord, Bologna, ITY July 7, 1993 Forum Assago, Milano, ITY July 9, 1993 Stadio San Paolo, Napoli, ITY 1994 November 18-19, 1994 Andy Warhol Museum, Pittsburgh, PA (John Cale, Sterling Morrison & Maureen Tucker performed music to accompany Andy Warhol's silent films Eat and Kiss) 1996 January 17, 1996 Waldorf Astoria, New York City, NY (The Eleventh Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Induction Dinner. John Cale, Lou Reed & Maureen Tucker performed 'Last Night I Said Goodbye To My Friend' in honor of Sterling Morrison) 2009 December 8, 2009 New York Public Library, New York City, NY (To commemorate the publishing of The Velvet Underground - New York Art, a collection of rare photographs of the band's first performance in New York City, Lou Reed, Maureen Tucker & Doug Yule conducted a Q&A before a sold-out live audience. David Fricke acted as moderator to the event)